


Pretty Handy Guy to Have Around

by whisperinthemoonlight



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Teen Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinthemoonlight/pseuds/whisperinthemoonlight
Summary: After another successful quest, Toolshed and Call Girl decide to celebrate their win in another, more devilish way.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 27





	Pretty Handy Guy to Have Around

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

_Girlfriend and boyfriend by day, a pair of eighteen year old superheroes by night._

Call Girl and Toolshed were walking around the streets of South Park, holding hands and enjoying the quality time together on another one of their usual midnight missions. They were both laughing their ears off when, all of a sudden, they were ambushed by a squad of ninjas.

Call Girl immediately tightened her grip on Toolshed's hand, narrowing her eyes at the ninja leader and his three cohorts standing in front of them in a fighting position.

The supposed ninja leader laughed hysterically and began weilding his weapon in front of the pair of superheroes. Call Girl gasped in surprise, before swapping a confused glance with her dark haired boyfriend. Both of them threateningly narrowed their eyes at their sudden opponent, letting go of each other's hands.

''So, you think you can beat the Chity Ninjas?!'', the ninja leader exclaimed, as the other three ninjas quickly jumped in front of their leader and cooed to themselves.

''What the fuck do you want from us?'', Toolshed gritted his teeth together, curling his fists up into balls. And just as he was about to leap forward and smash the ninja's face with his power drill, Call Girl coaxed him into place and gave him a small smile.

''We just wanted to give a lesson to all of you strangers who think it's fun to walk around the part of the city that belongs to us!''

''Alright then. If you want to fight, then bring it on asswipe!'', Call Girl responded back.

She brought out both of her selfie sticks, before sprinting forward and instantly smacking the two ninjas on their heads. The two opponents stumbled back and fell on the ground, seemingly looking unconscious.

''Lets smash some of these motherfuckers.'', Toolshed said.

He joined his girlfriend and used his measuring tape to distract the other two ninjas. He jumped on the trash can, pulling out two smaller screwdrivers that stabbed one of the ninjas in his thigh and in his calf. One ninja instantly cried out in pain and limped away as fast as he possibly could.

However, Stan didn't notice that the ninja leader had ducked away from his flying screwdrivers and managed to sneak behind him. A sharp grunt reverbated at the back of Stan's throat as he felt someone hitting him on the head from behind.

He dropped down to the ground, holding the sore spot on the back of his head. Wendy, who was able to finally knock out the two ninjas she had been fightning, noticed her boyfriend on the ground, and her chocolate brown eyes immediately lit up with fury.

''Hey, you dipshit! Get your fucking hands off my Toolshed!'', Call Girl yelled, before she ran towards the last ninja and smacked him on the head with all the force she could muster. And just as she was done smacking the last remaining ninja with her selfie sticks, Wendy immediately scurried off to her boyfriend and knelt down next to him.

''Stan, baby, are you okay?'', Wendy placed one arm underneath Stan's head and the other one under his shoulder blade, gently pushing him towards her. The dark haired teenager grunted out in pain, but immediately pulled himself up in a kneeling position and rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head.

''Yeah, I'm good.'', he smiled gently at Wendy. ''I've dealt with much more serious idiots than these pussies who are apparently playing dress up.''

Blowing out a sigh of relief, Wendy smiled softly at her boyfriend. ''Heh, good.''

When he was feeling a little bit better, Stan finally stood up and leant against the lamp post for support. Wendy was still watching him with a worried expression, as she quickly scooted closer to the raven haired teenager and brought her tender touch to his cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb.

''Are you sure you aren't feeling dizzy?''

''I'm fine Wends, really.''

Tilting her head to the side, Wendy's eyes inspected the tiny bruise that formed on the side of Stan's jawline. ''But, you also have a tiny bruise on your jawline.''

Gently brushing his hand against his girlfriend's, Stan smiled at Wendy. He gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, trying to reassure her that he was actually fine.

''That's currently the least one of my problems. All I want for you is to be safe, okay?''

''Well...'', Wendy began teasingly. ''Considering the fact that I single-handedly took out three out of the four ninjas, I think I'm pretty good.'' an amused grin spread across her face.

Stan mirrored the grin his girlfriend had on her face, before gently pecking the very top of her head. ''My girlfriend's a badass, isn't she?''

* * *

Some time later, Call Girl and Toolshed found themselves sitting on the swings in the nearby park. They were both sitting sideways on their swings and gently swayed from side to side, back and forth. They also were surrounded in an almost pitch black darkness, since one of the park lamps was broken.

''Thanks for calling me to join you on the mission, Call Girl.''

Wendy smiled softly. ''You're very welcome Toolshed. Besides, I couldn't go and beat all those hobos, ninjas and petty thieves on my own. I needed someone handy like you to accompany me.''

''Well, thanks for the sweet compliment. You know you can always rely on me.''

Stan supportively squeezed Wendy's thigh, sending tingling sensations all over her body. Stopping with her swinging to one side, Wendy reached forward and cupped both of her boyfriend's cheeks with her hands, pressing her lips onto his.

Stan kissed her back just as passionately, but broke the kiss for the briefest moment to get up from his swing. Taking a gentle hold of Wendy's hand, his lips quickly reconnected with hers. His hands were tightly clasped around his girlfriend's slender waist, as she hugged him back just as snugly. Wendy deepened their kiss, teasingly licking Stan's bottom lip.

Once she felt her back pressed against the jungle gym, Stan clasped his hands on the back of Wendy's thighs and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips for support, never ceasing their passionate makeout session.

Once both of their lungs started gasping for air, Wendy pulled away from her Stan and kept her hands remained glued to his warm cheeks. He placed her down on the ground, gazing into her beautifully chocolate brown eyes.

''So…'', Stan broke the blissful silence. ''Remember how a couple of weeks ago we were in a fight and you complimented me of how I'm really good with my hands?''

The teenage girl felt her cheeks flushing a noticeable shade of red. Looking up at him through teasing eyes, Wendy smirked cheekily. ''Uh, yeah. I guess?''

"Well, I can always show you that in theory, Wends.''

"Hm, what do you want to do?", Wendy stood on her toes and whispered into Stan's ear, coming dangerously close to nibble on his ear lobe.

Glancing down for a brief moment, Stan noticed a hormonal bump forming in the crotch of his denim jeans. Meeting Wendy's eyes with his again, he smirked cheekily at her. She temptingly bit down on her bottom lip, bringing Stan's hand dangerously close to the hem of her pink skirt.

Stan brushed his fingertips along the soft skin of his girlfriend's left thigh. Not wanting to wait any second longer, he crashed his lips onto Wendy's and wrapped his toned arms around her waist. The raven haired girl smiled into the kiss, placing both arms around Stan's neck and running her fingers through his dark, messy hair.

Wendy soon felt Stan slowly moving his hand upwards her thigh. She could have sworn that his gentle, yet enticing touch was more than enough for him to drive her senses crazy. He tore his lips away from Wendy's and began to lick and kiss her neck, making the raven haired beauty absolutely weak under her boyfriend's touch.

"Stan...", Wendy breathed out, "I can't take it anymore."

Stan subtly slid his hand underneath Wendy's pink skirt, skimming his fingertips along the inner portion of her thigh. The dark haired superhero daringly raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend, knowing exactly what she referred to.

"May I?"

Instead of responding back, Wendy lifted her skirt up and exposed the underwear she was wearing underneath the pink garment. She bit down on her bottom lip temptingly, waiting for Stan's next move. "I'm yours, baby."

The dark haired teenager viciously removed one glove off with his mouth and slinked his other arm around Wendy's waist, kissing her softly a couple of times. He also removed his construction goggles and hooked them onto his tool belt.

He smirked cheekily at his girlfriend, before moving his hand towards the line of her panties and swiftly removing them down to her mid-thighs.

Wendy shuddered, feeling aswarm with lust. She let out a high-pitched gasp as she felt one single, long digit enter her, burying her head into Stan's chest and digging her fingernails into the skin of his forearm.

Stan grinned to himself cheekily. He slowly slid one finger in and out of Wendy and enjoyed her pleasuring hums and sounds. He slid in another finger, rubbing more of her sensitive parts with his thumb.

He continued moving his fingers inside of Wendy, increasing in speed. Stan knelt down and leaned in towards her intimate area, brushing his nose against her pubic area. His tongue began licking the sensitive area of her womanhood, while he picked up his pace even more and pumped his fingers in and out faster.

With Stan absolutely ravishing at her intimate area, Wendy's voice became raspier and huskier than before. Luckily for her, her gloves had been able to muffle the majority of her moans and delightful squeaks.

"Stan…'', Wendy bit down on her bottom lip. ''Oh my God…''

Her sudden cries of pleasure only enticed Stan to finish his business faster. Wendy felt as if she was on cloud nine, and shut her eyes close. She bit on her bottom lip and allowed one final wave of arousal to go splash throughout her entire core. "Oh my fucking God Stan!"

She let out a final cry of pleasure and breathed out heavily, wrapping herself firmly around Stan's toned body. Smirking cheekily, he slipped his hand outside of Wendy and wiped off his dripping fingertips against his jeans.

"Did it feel good?"

Barely being able to catch a breath, Wendy simply nodded her head in response. She fixed her underwear and skirt, before pressing her lips against Stan's once again.

Pulling away from Stan, Wendy licked her bottom lip teasingly and ran her fingertips across the very prominent bulge still sitting in his pants. Glancing down, another devilish idea popped at the back of her mind.

"Mhm, it was awesome. Perhaps I can return you the favor?"

A devilish smirk popped on Stan's face. "I guess you could."

Stan unstrapped his tool belt and put it down on the grassy area. And just as he was about to unzip his jeans and remove them, he was quickly beaten to it by Wendy. She undid the zipper on his jeans and tugged them down to the length of his thighs.

Wendy tugged onto Stan's underwear and pulled it down as well, exposing his erect member. She didn't wait a single moment before wrapping her hand around her boyfriend's length, slowly moving her hand up and down and eventually tightening her grip.

Stan's testosterone levels were beginning to raise rapidly with each and every one of his girlfriend's precise strokes.

The faster she pumped him, the more Stan felt himself being pushed to the absolute brink of pleasure. "Fuck yeah, Wendy..."

Stan grunted out in delight, feeling Wendy wrap her lips around the tip of his erection. The beautiful girl slowly bobbed her head up and down the shaft, stroking it in a timely manner. Stan's pleasuring moans became slightly louder as Wendy ran her tongue down the entire length, stroking him faster than before.

Stan found himself closer and closer to the edge of pleasure, until Wendy suddenly removed her lips from his erection and continued pumping him until one final moan escaped his throat. ''Holy fucking shit!"

He grunted out at Wendy's final stroke and came hard, as she eventually loosened the grip she had on his erection. She got up and smirked cheekily at her handsome boyfriend, wiping off her glove. "Was it good?"

"Wends, you know that you're always the best to me."

"Thank you darling.", she smiled giddily.

Stan got re-dressed and put on his tool belt and goggles again. He tugged onto Wendy's arm and pulled her into another kiss, with both raven haired teenagers grinning happily in between their pecks.

They swapped one more kiss, before reluctantly pulling away from one another. Stan gently pecked Wendy's forehead and whispered tender words in her ear.

''I love you Wendy.''

''I love you too Stan, my fucking hero.''


End file.
